Bheifya
'Bheifya '(WEE-yah) is a Mhaelotian wither that specializes in healing the sick and injured; however, she was not always as generous as she is now. Her 'home' language was Mhaelotia, but she gradually learned various languages like Latin, Japanese, Portugese, and English from being with humans. Some people think that Bheifya is really the Oblivion Timeline version of some sort of petite Wither variation. History Bheifya was among a genetically engineered litter of baby withers that were meant to be able to heal only themselves so that they could fight more smoothly in a battle. Bheifya was, however, the "rebel" of the litter and never focused on healing herself, but others. The Mhaelotian scientists disapproved of her behavior but never found the time to fix it. Bheifya spent two years in the laboratory, where she slowly adapted to learning how to heal others; not necessarily with powers, but with special minerals, herbs, and spices that she put together to make quite effective healing alternatives. Though, by the beginning of the third year, the Mhaelotian scientists attempted to preform a brain transplant on her, but she escaped before they could and was forced to live in one of the most crowded and busy cities in the world; Tokyo, Japan. Bheifya didn't mind the crowded streets and smelly houses; in fact, those were the best environments for herbs and weeds to grow that she constantly practiced with on cats and dogs, and the occasional raccoon. She learned how to speak Japanese and some English while still learning Mhaelotia from occasional Japanese Mhaelotians. As she grew older, there was less and less space for her and her constantly growing store of herbs and spices; some humans even reported her to the police, in which case, she started the rest of her life on the run from the Tokyo police that constantly tried to hunt her down. Over time, she lost a few herbs until she completely ran out. The police eventually found her after several years of searching and threw her in a bedrock jail; there were no herbs there, and Bheifya was driven mad from claustrophobia and the horrendous odor. She grew quite cranky and would snap at anything that moved, including her food bowl. One day, when she was a bit more than human-equivilant middle aged, busted out of the jail and fled to Hawaii. Bheifya was delighted to see that there was lots of growing herbs and the surprisingly warm welcomes from the naitive humans there. She was invited to a shop by the owner, whom was going out of buisness, and matched her cranky personality. She accepted reluctantly, and in a matter of weeks, the store was back in buisness and earning twice more money than all of the other Hawaiian stores put together. The cranky environment only worsened Bheifya's already-grumpy mood but never slowed her down from making healing spices and such. When the owner decided to take a vacation, she quit her job and, from there on, lived in an abandoned straw and wood hut, making her own healing creations. However, disaster struck one day; a disaster in Maine. A reported Dynonn attack was on the news (Bheifya was able to afford a small-sized TV) and she suddenly grew interested. For a month afterwards, she never heard the end of apparently the human called Ecuram Ferata, a survivor from the Dynonn attack. Bheifya was fascinated by the young HyperDerikan's spoken power, and grew so interested that she moved to Maine herself to see him in person and test his strength - but never found him. Bheifya studied up on Derikas and HyperDerikas but was never able to find Ecuram, no matter how hard she tried. With a grumpy lifestyle and her ever-growing age, she eventually gave up on trying to find him, but she never forgot about him, even though she never even saw him in person. Whenever someone brings up the topic of Derikas, she storms off and remains angry for the rest of that day, frustrated at her failure and never able to quench her curiosity. Bheifya grew wise and powerful, able to make healing herbs and spices that drastically changed physical and mental power. Still driven to find Ecuram, she now constantly moves across the world; not just to make herbs, but in the hope of someday finding the HyperDerika that drove her to near insanity to meet. In her lifetime, she eventually gained her title as The Travelling Healer. Powers *'Mastered Herb-Dealing '- The mastered skill of creating powerful herbs with a wide range of effects without the use of magic, mental manipulation, or witchcraft *'Wide Flora Knowledge - '''The vast knowledge of plants and nearly every detail on many types *'Wide Language Knowledge - 'The vast knowledge of speaking fluently in many languages *'Expanded Lifetime Capacity - '''The physical ability to live longer than usual from the result of herbs, exceedingly good health, and peak physical strength Category:Mob Variations Category:Wither Variations Category:Angelic Mobs Category:The Zheud Siblings Category:Beings Involved in RoM